My breakup that ended my Fairytale
by dancingwittearz
Summary: *Do you want to break up?* READ MORE INSIDE THE BREAKUP OF INUYASHA AND KAGOME BASED ON A TRUE STORY READ READ AND REVIEW :D
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything! Lawyers leave me alone haha. All credit for Inuyasha and Characters go to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own Keiko… *tears up*

~CHAPTER ONE~

HEYYY! I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm going to tell you about the breakup that affected me for a long time. It ended all my fantasies. It all started with having an awesome day! I went to a party and was

having the time of my life. After the party finished, the love of my life, whose name is Inuyasha Takahashi, texted me as he does every day. We talked as usual but then I got then most extreme text

message that I never wanted to see. Ever. It was 10:00 pm and I had just gotten out of the shower…..

***Do u wanna just stop being bf and gf? Cuz I've been depressed lately cuz we can't really see each other so maybe for the sake of both our sanity's we should break up…but we can still be friends* … **

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes as she read those words on the text message. Why? Had she done something to upset him? Didn't he still love her? Had she said something wrong?

'Stupid stupid!' she screamed to herself, 'I shouldn't have told him I was moving yet…. This is all my fault.' She paced around her fish decorated bathroom, holding the towel close to her still forming

thirteen year old body. 'How do I respond? I love him and I don't want to break up… but something's wrong I know there is.' Still in shock she paced more frantically.

"KAGOME! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG IN THERE?" her sister Keiko shouted from her room, since it was connected. "I'm fine Keiko no worries." Kagome responded. Kagome held her hand over her

mouth and cried. She then straightened up, got dressed and wiped her eyes. Unlocking the door, she kissed her sister goodnight and crossed the hall to her room. Even her brightly decorated room did

not cheer her up as she crawled into her cold bed and sobbed more. Her phone vibrated, opening the message she looked:

***R u mad?***

She responded

_*no….do u really feels that way? *_ (buzz) her phone went off once again.

*Yes and plus since I went back to school, I got a bunch of girls going after me and I don't want to end up accidentally doing something that could hurt u cuz I could never live that down….so what do u think*

She held back another sob and responded: _*…well I still really like you a lot…..*_

***Well I like u too…but idk cause I have a lot of temptations and idk how long I can resist.***

Kagome's blood boiled 'Temptations…TEMPTATIONS! HECK IF HE REALLY LOVED ME WE WOULD RESIST!' She snorted then replied: _*Yea…I get it I mean you see those girls every day and you rarely ever see me.*_

***I'm reaaaaaaaally sorry and it breaks my heart but I think we should break up :'( ***

The realization of the situation hit her once again…. He wasn't joking he was serious. Inuyasha really wanted to break up. Her first boyfriend, the once who stole her heart and took her first kiss, wanted to end their relationship. Once that went through her head she cried and her body shook with sobs.

REVIEW ME NOWWW! Hehe stay tuned for next Thursday ;)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Growing more sad and upset she thought of a reply and sent: *_…please Inuyasha…please don't lie and say that your heart is breaking and how sad you are please please_*

***I'm not lying*** She could feel his anger and pictured his cute face whenever he got upset. He'd scrunch up his nose and squint his eyes in a hard glare to whoever he fought with. She almost smiled

remembering how jealous and upset he got when her friend Miroku kissed her hand and said she looked beautiful that day. It was a wonder how Miroku got out alive. Bringing herself back to the present

she responded. *_then call the shots Inuyasha…what do u *really* want to happen Inuyasha? _*

***Gahhh! Well I kind like another girl. There. I said it now please come to my house and kick me in the nuts as hard as u possibly can***

She smirked evilly as she seriously considered doing that, but unfortunately, since it was late at night, she couldn't ride her skateboard over there. Her anger raged and she felt some of her miko powers

flare. She knew there was another girl she felt it in her gut! And she knew it was that girl, Kikyou Rishi. The day before he had acted strange and she knew it was the doubts of their relationship hitting

him once again. So it was a secret relationship and they rarely saw each other… so what? He swore to always be with her and never leave her for another girl but of course both of those promises

were broken. He promised that once he became a famous demon fighter that he would take her with him on his rise to fame and marry her once they were old enough. They would have four kids and

she pictured how the oldest would look and how happy Inuyasha would be once he held his little son in his hands for the first time. But all those dreams and hopes for their relationship were crushed

into the ground like dust. Sobs racked her small form and her bed shook. She shakily replied three words that she knew would echo through his mind for a long time: *_…..i knew it…_*

All Kagome could think was: 'You sick bastard... i fucking hate your guts.. but ill put on a fake smile so you wont see my pain' She sighed... 'Just like i always have to do for my fake friends.'

His reply was quick: ***I'm a horrible person and no girl should ever be with me…***

Feeling some pity she sighed and comforted him saying: *_ ….no Ur not… Ur an awesome guy with wonderful beautiful qualities…I should know… but who am I to be a stupid person and stand in your way of a relationship so if u really likes her this much then ….let me go :'( _*

HEY SO STAY TUNED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER ON THURSDAYYY :D I LOVE YOU PEEPS thanks for reviewing please review some more hehe ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

AGAIN I DONT OWN ANYTHING I SWEAR ON PLUTO... :] (im pretty serious if you cant tell hehehe)

Minutes passed and her anxiousness had gotten the best of her. Praying and wishing she hoped that he would say he was sorry and return to her. But deep down Kagome knew that when Inuyasha

wanted something he would try to get it no matter what…. She wasn't worthy to love him any longer and she should have realized that he probably never really liked her but her heart fought with her

mind saying back and forth that she was right and wrong for her decisions. She thought of their first date to the movies and how he hugged her and never wanted to let her go….how he rested his

head on top of hers and kissed her forehead gently. She remembered when he sucked in his breath and kissed her on the cheek then dove for her waiting lips. The kiss had been sweet and short just

as she dreamed for it to be. She knew she would remember that day forever. Then the dreaded moment came….her phone lighted up and buzzed. Slowly opening the message she cried harder than

before as she read through blurry eyes: ***Well then I have nothing to say but…ok…just know that Ur always gonna have a special place in my heart***

Her heart ached more as she shouted to him in her head '_THEN WHY DID YOU LET ME GO SO EASILY? WHY WAS SHE SO GREAT? WHY DID YOU CHOOSE HER? I COULD'VE BEEN BETTER I WOULD DO ANYTHING YOU ASK OF ME….SO WHY WHY WHY?'_

Her fingers moved by themselves and she could not even comprehend what she wrote in her mind. The text read: **_*:))) thanks I hope you guys are happy :))) I wish u the best and you'll be in my heart too.… *_** and with those final words Kagome and Inuyasha relationship ended.

THE END

Kagome *sobbing her eyes out* THAT WAS SO SAAAD! *look evilly at Inuyasha* INUYASHA YOU JERK!

Inuyasha: *backs away slowly*** remember Kagome this happened with her not us we're still happily together :D**

Kagome: ohh yeaa…. *glomps me with a huge bear hug* IM SO SORRY THAT HAPPENED TO YOU!

Me: *awkwardly pats Kagomes back and sees an awkward turtle go by* o_O umm…. It's all good I'm over it…kind of….not really…. ***sniff***

Kagome *Jumps back* ILL MAKE YOU A CAKE :D MKK BEEE BAAACK! *skips out*

Inuyasha and me: o_O **wow….**

Well I hope you enjoyed it kind of….it's really sad I know but it's a true story. Also hehe i know its not well written i mean i could do so much better but this is kinda raw and i wanted to write it. :))) It's what happened with me and my ex-boyfriend who I still love very much... DAMNIT I WISH I DIDNT! None of this was edited to sound better it's all real. Basically we had a secret relationship and he didn't want that anymore. Please feel free to tell me what I did wrong no flames please :D REVIEWW AND RATE : D cause you loite ve me ;) 3

p.s. i found out his relationship with the other girl isnt working out so well... hehe we may be friends but i still hate the slut he left me for :)


End file.
